


Once Upon A Time One-Shots

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snowing gets a session next !</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was their last day in the Enchanted Forest, Belle knew. She was scared, but not because of going to the Land Without Magic. She was scared because she'd be without Rumpelstiltskin to protect her, to care for her, to _love_ her. It had been three months since that first kiss, and while they'd only grown closer, there had not been a repeat performance. After Belle returned from him kicking her out, that is. Belle was unsure as to how to keep Rumpelstiltskin from spinning, and to keep him paying attention to her. So she decided to take the matter in her own hands.

Belle placed her hand on the spinning wheel, keeping Rumple from forgetting. "Rumple," she said softly.  
"Yes, Belle? What is it?" Rumpelstiltskin responded, looking up at her with an irritated glance.  
"I don't want to go." she whimpered.  
"Oh, my Belle," Rumpelstiltskin breathed, and with that, he pulled her into his lap. "I love you, you know." Rumple said.  
"But I won't know it, in this Land with No Magic." Belle said, biting her bottom lip worriedly, snuggling into his chest.  
Rumpelstiltskin put his arms around her. "As soon as Emma, the Saviour, comes to me and I wake up, I shall find you, my Belle." he promised her.  
"But what if you can't?" Belle asked.  
"I - oh Gods, Belle, you've got me copying Charming -I will always find you." Rumpelstiltskin said determinedly. "Not even Regina could keep me from you," he promised, his voice a whisper in her ear.  
"I'm just so- worried." Belle started to cry then, heaving sobs as Rumpelstiltskin rubbed her back soothingly.   
"There, there, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin soothed, clucking his tongue at his true love. "We'll be together soon. I promise." he vowed.

_~_ 28 years later _~_ 

"Emma." Mr. Gold said. "What a lovely name,"  
"Yeah, uh, thanks." Emma Swan replied, casting a weird glance his way.  
Mr. Gold - _Rumpelstiltskin_ \- walked, or rather, he limped, out of the bed and breakfast. He went straight to the library, where he saw her. Belle. His precious Belle - Who was known as Isabelle French in this land.   
He waited until everyone had stopped surrounding her, before he went up to her. "Belle," he whispered.  
"Hello, Mr. Gold. Is it rent day already?" Isabelle asked.   
Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Um, this is going to sound so weird-" he started awkwardly. But with an encouraging look from Isabelle - BELLE! - he went on, "My ex-wife is just out there, and I've told her I was fetching my g-girlfriend..."  
"Oh," Isabelle squeaked. "What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" She asked slyly. Isabelle French was a daring type.  
"Kiss me?" he suggested shyly. Isabelle nodded, and kissed him soundly on the lips. When he put his arm around her waist, to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. It was clear she was sobbing now.  
"What is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked anxiously, hoping against hope that Belle had somehow returned, that true love's kiss had worked.  
"You found me, Rumple." Belle whispered hoarsely, shaking as she put her arms around his neck.   
"I told you, my Belle, I'd always find you." Rumpelstiltskin said fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently, full of love. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowing gets a session next !

Snow White cradled baby Neal in her arms, a smile on her pale face. "Charming," she called to her husband, Prince-turned-Shepard David. Her black hair pooled around her face as she smiled vibrantly, kissing her husband on the lips gently.   
"What is it?" David asked, long past trying to convince her to call him by his rightful name.  
"Neal's calling for daddy," she said with a smile. David's whole face lit up at her words.  
"Well, then, bring him here." he encouraged his wife, opening his arms in a cradling position.  
Snow pressed her son's little, lithe body into her husband's arms, a smile gracing her face.  
"I love you," She said.  
"And I love you, too." David responded immediately, kissing her cheek before parading around with his son in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew, it's sucky. i'm sorry. i need to watch ouat simply for snowing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kortz prompted some random rumbelle fluff.

“Rumpel?” Belle asks one day, looking up from their entwined hands to stare into his eyes, right down to his soul.

“Yes?” Rumpelstiltskin answers with a smile, kissing her on the corner of her mouth gently.

“Do you ever…. Gods, I shouldn’t even ask, I’m sorry….” Belle starts to say, but loses her nerve. 

Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t let that happen though, as he swoops her into his arms, laughing as she giggles in exasperation. “Tell me.” he insists.

“Do you ever think about children? With me?” Belle asks, instantly clarifying. She knows Baelfire is out there, somewhere, and she’d never ask him to replace his lost son.

Rumpelstiltskin freezes, and looks at her for a long moment. “Yes.” he says at last. “I think about you having my baby all the time, Belle.” he admits.

Belle blushes, and kisses the patch of skin just above his ear before whispering, “That’s a good thing…. I’m pregnant, Rumpel.”


End file.
